


Cuddles

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has never felt so much regret before in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Bonus Prompts  
> Prompt: Regret

Regret. Levi Ackerman tried to live a simple life with no regrets. He didn't like to look at the past and he didn't like to look his past mistakes in the face. But this was a mistake he couldn't undo and he had never felt so much regret before in his life. The one time he decided to do something new, the one time, it ended horribly and now he had no idea how to fix it.

"You're still holding that thing?" he asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend Petra on their couch. She was still holding that fucking huge teddy bear he'd bought her for her birthday four days ago. He was sure she hadn't put it down since he gave it to her. 

"Of course I am! I love Captain Beary," she told him, giving the bear another fucking hug. That hug could've gone to Levi but no, this bear was getting all of her love and attention. Of course, she sucked his dick later that night when they had birthday sex but he'd gotten an alarmingly small amount of hugs and kisses since she got that plushie and he was regretting buying her the damn thing. 

"You named it?" he demanded, eyes narrowing at the stuffed animal. 

"I can't have a stuffed animal without a name! That's ridiculous," she told him, burying her face in the synthetic fur. Levi gritted his teeth. He wished it wouldn't come to this. But there was no other option. 

"Put the bear down and come sit closer to me," he said. If it weren't for the fact he was desperate for Petra's loving touches, he'd be fully ashamed of himself for demanding cuddles. 

"What, you want to cuddle with me?" she asked, a mischievous light in her honey brown eyes. 

"Yeah, I want to fucking cuddle. Now come on over," he said. 

"Well I can't say no to that," she sighed, giving him a warm smile. She put the plushie down and scooted over to Levi, letting their limbs wrap around each other. He nearly sighed in content; he had missed this way too much. He still regretted getting her that fucking stuffed animal, but hopefully her constant holding it would pass and he'd never have to ask for cuddles again. Petra smugly smirked into the crook of Levi's neck; after all, her plan to get Levi to beg for cuddles had worked perfectly.


End file.
